Shiver
by Sequizurx
Summary: [ oneshot ] They left her behind, in the cold darkness, with the prickly grass and sharp winds, the green leaves of every tree yet to unfurl. [ kairicentric ] It was NEW, it wasn't the SAME. [ canon ]


** S**hiver... **( O**ne**S**hot

**W**hen **K**airi **G**ot **L**eft **B**ehind

**W**ell, y'know, I felt like writing a oneshot as I haven't written one in AGES, and I was thinking about the ending of Kingdom Hearts (when this is set, btw) and how it's so mean that Kairi gets left behind. Just 'cause Sora wants to be all manly and go off and fight stuff on his own! Pfft! I reckon Kairi should've be the keyblade wielder in the first place- sorry, I'm rambling. This oneshot ish from Kairi's POV, set at the end of KH1. Hope you like!

**O** **O**

The grass isn't green. I had hoped it would be, but it isn't. It's a scorched lime-yellow colour and feels bristly to the touch.

I shiver. It's cold too. The birds aren't chirruping irritably and cawing at every insolent breath of wind that swarms across the beach. The sun isn't beaming brightly and spilling butter-yellow rays of light onto the island. The sea isn't brushing back and forth along the sand, shimmering mystical shades of blue and turquoise.

Mutter about clichés all you like, it's the truth. That's how things used to be. Before they left. Before they came back. Before they left again.

It's dark and cold, the breeze no longer comforting and warm but harsh and cold, maliciously licking my bare skin with its sharp tongue. Gusts rush past, sweeping my hair from side to side so that it veils my face. Good. It's not like I'm anything nice to look at anyway. Only one person ever thought so. But he's gone. They both are.

The moon bleeds startlingly white light on the beach. Pretty in some situations, but not in this one. I hug myself, desperate to get warm. I long to go inside, feel the warmth of my own bed, but it's too dark to get to my rowboat and paddle to the main island. Besides, I don't know where the pier is.

Well, I know where it _is,_ of course, but it's not _there_. The long wooden pier that Sora, Riku, Tidus and I nailed together ourselves while Wakka combed his hair and Selphie chased butterflies is gone.

No, that's not true. It's appearing now, before my very eyes. Sparks fizzle as planks of wood join together, stretching out from the edge of the island to the end of the shallows. The sea returns too; slowly water crawls up the sand and envelops my feet in salty dampness. I leap back, and spin around.

Trees sprout from the sand further back, their long green leaves unfurling within seconds. Rocks emerge from the ground, great big boulders, with ivy and bracken draped over them. I notice a familiar entrance in a crevice.

The secret place!

If anything can make me feel at home, it's our secret place. I walk slowly to the opening, stepping carefully for fear of the ground collapsing beneath me. Squeezing through the gap, I brush the leaves away and crane my neck around. All the markings are there as I remember them. I brush the tips of my fingers along the rocky walls and tiptoe down the passage until I get the middle, where the mysterious door is. It has no handle, no keyhole, no nothing. Just like always. I don't know what I was hoping for.

Rocks jut out from all angles, glimmering in slight moonlight. There it is. My drawing of Sora that I scratched into the rock years and years ago. And opposite it, his drawing of me. My hair looks scraggly and my expression almost maniac-like, but we were only kids at the time. We were hyper and wild and happy, and we did what we wanted. All of us did. Riku or Wakka would row us out here every day, and we climbed rocks, swung from branches and splashed around in the sea, built make-shift shelters and raced each other from one side of the island to another. Riku always won the races, though. He was so quick and nimble and agile. Yes; he always won, except for the last game we got to play before they left. Sora won that time, and I knew he would never let Riku live it down.

_Sora_. _Riku_.

I wish that it had never happened. I wish that the darkness had never engulfed our island, and we had had the chance to sail out into the ocean on our raft; just the three of us. It would have been great.

I don't remember much of what really became of us after that, but I know that Sora and Riku saved me. Sora shared his heart with me, like I did with him. We make each other whole.

I don't know what Riku did, but I can picture him playing the hero. Grinning mischievously at Sora because he did something better. Just like always. Like I said, I don't remember much. I don't think Riku does either, but I wish I could ask him. If he was here, which he's not. They're both gone.

_At least you're home safe, _I think to myself. Yes, stay positive. I'm home, and that's the most important thing. It's not that dark; the sun is coming up. I'll easily be able to row home before long. No doubt we'll find each other again. The three of us; best friends.

Yeah. No doubt.

I shiver again.

**O** **O**

**A**ha! She shivered! That means they're _**not** _coming back! Or... something... Well, I wish they didn't, anyway. Then Kairi can join forces with Selphie and Namine and they can form a band of girl-ninjas and kick major Heartless butt! Ooh, if we're doing ninjas, Yuffie ought to be in it too...

**S**orry, I'm going **ON **and **ON **and **ON **and **ON** and-

**R**andom **G**uy: Shut up.

**S**orry. 3

xx **Sequizurx **xx


End file.
